Alexandria
by quicksilvervamp
Summary: This is the story about Alexandria, well that's her chosen name, her real name has a whole new meaning... Used to be WW
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I used to be vampire's assistant, but after I got a new laptop I have decided to make a whole new user profile. So far I think this is the only story that I will be carrying over, but I will be starting it again and hopefully it will be improved.

So here we go…

Chapter one

So, I've been Larten Crepsley's assistant for quite some time now, but annoyingly he still won't take me to vampire mountain. No matter how hard I try, how many points I bring up that he can't argue against, he still won't take me. Why? Well, he reckons I am too young since I am only 17 but I think there is another reason, regarding what I am.

I am not just a vampire, I am also a werewolf.

I guess I could say it's horrible and I'm full of self-loathing like all of those sparkling pouty vampires and those waxed and smooth as a Ken doll werewolves from that god awful Twilight saga (Just for a note I made Crepsley sit through that.) But I would be lying, I love it! Being able to lead two completely different lives without anyone knowing is just amazing, well nearly anyone. Of course Crepsley knows and his friend Gavner does too but that's it. And to be honest having Gavner know isn't all that bad, he's not exactly the smartest person in the world but he's nice and very understanding. In other words, it's very hard to piss him off, which comes in handy when it's the time of the month for wolves.

When I first met Gavner he assumed me and Crepsley were mates. I quickly put him straight, it's not that Crepsley's bad or anything, yeah he's good looking, a great fighter and is actually quite nice but he's not really what I am looking for. He's too…polished and proper for my taste. I mean don't get me wrong I like it when men wear suits and sort their hair out once in a while, but I prefer a more natural life, wear what makes you comfortable and don't make unnecessary effort with your looks. I suppose Gavner's more my type, he's a lot..ah looser that Mr Crepsley. For one he doesn't make me call him Mr Purl, even though Crepsley insists.

Anyway, back to the werewolf thing. It's not just me, there are more spread out across the world, we are told we are descendants from Lady Evanna and Mr Tiny. Unlike most vampires, we actually like them. Crepsley and myself met with Evanna and I think they might have had a thing once, I could be wrong, but I'm usually not about these things. Me and Evanna get on well, me being one of her children basically. When we meet she teaches me about the werewolves. How we were a clan, the same size as the vampires once were, bigger in fact. Until that is, the vampaneze decided to break off and hunt us down. Whilst Evanna showed no emotion on this whatsoever, it was clear she wasn't too happy about what the vampaneze did to her children all that time ago. Somehow, the werewolves kept themselves a secret and hardly anyone knew about them, they were still a myth among vampires and even some vampaneze since it was so long ago.

Mr Crepsley found it strange that I had a connection with Evanna, he asked me if I knew her better than he did, I said it was probable.

You might be wondering, how am I a wolf and a vampire?

Quite easily actually, Crepsley blooded me when I was 15. I was caught snooping around the Cirque du freak when he was working there. I found his dressing room and Madam Octa inside, I played with her, and he was amazed at how I could control her. I was telepathy because I am part animal , but he didn't know that. In his intrigued moment he blooded me on the spot when I asked him to. But it wasn't the first time I had met him, I was sitting in an alley near the Cirque, I could feel the presence of another werewolf inside and I wanted to investigate. That's when they spotted me, they knew who I was. You see, I travel a lot, but as I travel I perform. Small gigs in even smaller towns. This happened to be one of them. They spotted me and demanded I perform. They assumed I would do anything for money, me being in an alley and everything. I refused, and they got impatient and angry. They started chanting, when a man in red walked out of the back door of the theatre.

"What is the problem here?" He asked and eyed me suspiciously. I automatically pegged him as a vampire, and a quick glance at his fingertips told me I was correct.

"They want me to perform." He was shocked, probably because of my accent. We were in a typically English town, but I have an extremely thick Spanish accent.

"Then by all means, perform." He said, but after sniffing me. He could smell the wolf in my blood and wanted to see what the fuss was about.

"Guitar?" He disappeared for a while, then came back outside with a green acoustic guitar. It smelt like snakes. I hate snakes.

As a werewolf I have impeccable coordination and an extremely strong voice, just like vampires do. I thought I'd stay with the strange theme of the night, so I played Michael Jackson's Thriller, one of my favourite artists.

_**It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark**_

_**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**_

_**You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it**_

_**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**_

_**You're paralyzed**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**_

_**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**_

_**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl**_

_**But all the while, you hear the creature creeping up behind**_

_**You're out of time**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**_

_**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**_

_**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**_

_**This is the end of your life**_

_**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**_

_**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**_

_**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**_

_**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**_

_**I'll make you see**_

_**That this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a**_

_**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**_

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**_

_**Thriller, thriller night**_

_**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**_

_**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight**_

"There, happy now?" I asked and people nodded and cheered. I handed the guitar back and saw his scars again, I'm sure he saw my scar on my forearm, of the interlocked W's.

He might not have known what they meant, but he knew that they were not made by any knife, because of their strange black tint.

He stared at me again, then disappeared inside, after telling everyone to go to the front and meet Mr Tall.

I stayed put, listening through the walls. The show went on for about 45 minutes until everyone poured out the front doors. By that time I had snuck inside and found the fitting rooms.

_Crepsley and Octa_

One of them read, sounds interesting, I thought and ventured inside.

I sensed the spider before I saw it. I could hear it, and it was scared.

"Hello?" I said, no reply in here.

I was about to leave until I saw the spider in the cage.

I hate that, cages. I've almost been put in a cage before, it was horrible! Not to mention scary. I quickly unhooked the cages locks and took out the spider.

"Don't worry, I'm a good one." I said to the spider.

I let her crawl around my shoulders and over my head, she left small intricate webs all over me. She told me that her master was a vampire and she was no pet. She also mentioned that she didn't mind the cage, she has been in it a lot of her life.

'He's coming.' She told me through her mind.

And surely enough the door opened and that man in red walked in.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" He asked.

"My name is Alexandria, I wanted to ask you something."

He nodded and stuck his hand out.

"I am Larten Crepsley, what is your question." We shook and I tried to find the words.

"I wish to become a vampire."

"And you want me to change you? Am I right in thinking that you are a werewolf?"

I nodded.

He put his hands together and pushed them to his face.

"Hmmm. What can you offer me?"

"Assistance? What else would there be?"

"If I were to blood you, would I become a werewolf?"

"Not straight away, I would take maybe a few years until you would shift. But you would notice some changes in yourself."

I was glad to become a vampire though, it's not like I had a great life. I just travelled around, no school or family to worry about, just lost. I think Crepsley saw a part of himself in me, and felt sorry and blooded me. He was worried I wouldn't drink blood, but I was pleased to. As a werewolf, I am very blood thirsty, I don't mean vampaneze thirsty. I mean, this everlasting ache that I never figured out what it was. But now I know, I'm happy to feed.

After he blooded me, I went to the Cirque to see the werewolf. Crepsley insisted there wasn't one, but I could sense it, I could smell the strong odour of wolfs.

Please comment! If you like it or even if you didn't!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

He walked me into the Cirque grounds. It was surprisingly small even though all the members had their own trailers.

Crepsley tried to ask me something, but I was too busy searching. I followed my nose and my head to find the werewolf, my blood brother.

I found his thoughts,_ I couldn't really understand everything he was saying, mostly groans and growls, I assumed something had gone wrong in the shifting process. _

I found scent and followed it, mostly its own dirt but also its blood, an unsettling smell for sure.

"There!" I shouted and ran towards a trailer. Well, I thought it was a trailer but it was, in fact, a cage.

When I got to the rusty bars I couldn't stop myself, I grabbed hold of the door and snapped it clean off.

"MISS ALEXANDRIA! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" Crepsley shouted at me.

"Me? Do you not realise what YOU have done?"

This left him confused and it gave me time to get in there.

The 'beast' inhaled deeply and ran to me, he got close and threw his arms around me, clasping me to him. My hands held his back and he moved back to look in my face.

I saw a tear fall from his face,

"What happened?"

"Stuck in transformation." He told me through a kind of language us were's have, it's kind of growls and barks.

"I will help you, I promise."

"You can't. It's been too long. I've been overlooked since I have a place here."

"I can get help, this isn't a place, it's a prison."

"No, it's a place where I can't hurt the humans."

"Miss Alexandria, I advise you to get out of there now!" Mr Tall shouted to me.

I turned round and shifted my head into a grey wolf and growled at him.

He actually looked surprised which now I find funny since he never does.

"Well, I apologize." He said simply and slinked back into his trailer. I also noticed that it must have been Crepsley who had gone to get him.

My wolf brother looked at me and then at the moon, not full, half. He worked up a howl and let it rip, I joined him and I heard the other circus members looking through their windows and gasping, then closing them again to hide.

Surprisingly, Crepsley joined in, of course it was because there was two werewolves howling and even if he didn't want to he had to howl with us.

We all stopped and I left him in the cage, I went to Crepsley and we stayed in his trailer that night.

He was scared about the howling incident and said he didn't realise that it would start so quickly, I told him that the wolf blood was strong and that for it to work even better, you had to be pure, good.

This shocked him, apparently he was neither.

Please comment!


End file.
